


Traditions

by JustJill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, New Year's Eve, TaserHawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJill/pseuds/JustJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Darcy spend NYE together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

“Are those the lucky grapes?” he peered over her shoulder into the grocery bag, trying to paw his way inside.

“Yes,” she shooed his callous-sculptured hand away, “…and you can’t have any until tonight.” Turning, she noted the mischief in his gaze. “Be patient. I got you some cookies,” she held out the polvorones. “I even found some with chocolate chips inside.”

He grabbed the bag, mollified, but: “There’s more than 24 grapes in there.”

“Hush, you,” she chastised. “Let’s do this right, okay?”

“Okay,” he sighed, looking at her with faux innocence. She couldn’t help but kiss his stupid face. “I got you something, too” he grins, pointing towards the bedroom, where she could see the suite’s red toile wallpaper enveloping the ridiculous king-sized bed he’d insisted on, a pink box sitting in the middle.

She started toward the room and stopped short, straightening without looking back. “Is it red?”

“Of course it is, Darce. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you like it?”

“Mmhmm.” God, his purr made underwear completely irrelevant.

She shuddered before she could catch it, humming assent and moving to investigate. She skimmed over the black lettering on the box, fingering the black satin ribbon. “The packaging is nice.”

His low chuckle was closer than she expected. “I think if you want to prepare for later and still be on time,” nuzzling her shoulder with his chin, “you should leave that pretty packaging right where it is, for now.”

“I got you some socks and a red pocket square.”

He burst with laughter, moving away to taste the cookies. “Oh, no, this,” he groaned around the delicately powdered confection, and pointed to the lingerie box, “this is for me, sunshine. I might even wear the panties myself.”

It was her turn to laugh. “There’s no chance of panties in my size fitting over those Hawkeye thighs, asshole.”

“Is that a challenge?” 

“You betcha.”

****  
Puerta del Sol wasn’t far from their base hotel, where the Nochevieja gala was lovely, but the lure of the outdoor party was too great. They made a quick, quiet exit at 11:30, the 10-minute walk brisk but bearable in the warmth of their intertwined hands and assorted aperitifs and cocktails. His backpack held his collapsible bow, the grapes and champagne; and their gold and silver masks held promises of anonymity.  
The clock chimes started, and by the sixth grape, they had the giggles. 

Swallowing hard he gasped for breath, “Fuck, how do people do this shit,” his laughter subsiding as he tried to catch up to the eighth clock chime. She just shook her head, cheeks aching from laughing around a mouthful of the sweet green fruit. A new chime every two seconds, easily the longest and shortest half minute of the year. 

By the 12th strike, they had shoved in the last 3 fine-skinned grapes, taking huge bites and swallowing them almost whole, practically choking them down before the clock tower stopped and the crowd erupted into cheers. 

“Shit, we did it!” she screamed, whooping with glee while he kissed her cheek, passing her the champagne he’d prepared in two glasses he’d swiped from the room. 

She looked down into the glass he handed her, cheeks flushed from the cold, the laughter and the rush of eating ‘las doce uvas de la suerte’. She wasn’t expecting the traditional golden ring, and he’d come up with something else to honor the Spanish tradition, because she was superstitious and he’d already experienced a very healthy dose of fucked up shit, thankyouverymuch.

“Oh god, it’s perfect. Thank you,” she whispered, catching her breath and willing the pressure behind her eyes to settle. They didn’t make promises, not in their world; but she still found their time together magically poignant. 

“Happy New Year,” he smiled down at her, his mesmerizing eyes too bright, hair filled with confetti, streamers falling around them. He pulled her into his strong, capable arms, giving them both a moment to recover.

“Absolutely,” she confirmed into his chest. “Mad Scientists and Evil Warlords notwithstanding.” Stretching up, she kissed him proper, winding her arms around his neck, then finally snatching his red pocket square, wiggling her hips and eye brows. “Now, let’s dance and then go model my lacy underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everyone knows I’m a huge Phlint fan. But I am also a fan of bisexual Clint, and when I think of him with a woman, it’s always Darcy. Always. And since I don’t write slash...I went with this…fluff, set in Spain on New Year’s Eve. New Year’s Eve “Nochevieja” traditions in Spain = 1) Red underthings given by someone else, 2) 12 Good Luck grapes “las doce uvas de la suerte” at midnight, eaten in rapid succession while the clock tolls twelve, 3) “cava” champagne with a gold ring for prosperity inside. After the nightlong celebrations, partygoers often enjoy hot chocolate and churros on their way home. However, we all know Clint would never forego coffee in favor of hot chocolate. Hotel = Westin Palace Madrid, Festivities = Puerta del Sol Square.
> 
> For more on Spanish NYE superstitions:  
> http://www.eyeonspain.com/blogs/spains-top-ten/12020/SPAINS-TOP-10---New-Years-Eve-Superstitions.aspx
> 
> Spanish Christmas cookies - Polvorones  
> http://spanishfood.about.com/od/dessertssweets/r/polvoronesv2.htm
> 
> Agent Provocateur packaging….I didn’t pick specific lingerie, because the reader should choose their own:  
> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/assistance/packaging.html
> 
> The trinket in the glass, again, could be reader’s choice. But the one I chose is a pendant, like the one in the link, a circle shape for prosperity and a horseshoe for luck (though the gold is the Spanish tradition, if I were to purchase it for myself, it would be silver):  
> http://www.pyrrha.com/shop/product/id/170/horseshoe-talisman-necklace


End file.
